


Summertime Sadness

by UWU_Nation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Crack, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWU_Nation/pseuds/UWU_Nation
Summary: Jaemin and Renjun set Mark up on a blind date and things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Summertime Sadness

It was after lunch on Friday of the beginning of Mark’s summer break. He knew he, Jaemin, and Renjun had plans together tonight and kept calling Jaemin to make sure they’re meeting up at their usual spot, the ice cream parlor next to their school, but Jaemin wasn’t answering.

He did what he usually did when Jaemin didn’t answer. He didn’t bother knocking. He knew where Jaemin’s family kept the spare key, below their welcome mat, and so he got in the house and went straight up to Jaemin’s bedroom. That’s when he realized why Jaemin wasn’t picking up the phone, he was preoccupied. They didn’t even notice him at the door. They kept making out on Jaemin’s bed, so Mark walked all the way to the bed and sat down next to where they were half laying down. As soon as the bed dipped, they parted. It was Renjun who spoke first, “Jesus Mark, how many times are you gonna do this?” He basically screamed. Mark however wasn’t bothered at all. He was amused by the whole thing.

He remembered when his two best friends first confronted him about their relationship, they were all just friends before, but they were nervous he’d have a problem with them going out. But Mark was truly happy for them. He got back to reality when he felt Renjun’s hands strangling him, however he was still smiling. And then he added sounding choked, cause he was, “You weren’t answering your phones!”  
“Ok, why didn’t you knock?” It was Jaemin who spoke, he said it while laying completely back on his bed enjoying watching Renjun murder Mark. Mark finally broke free of Renjun’s hold, “I just wanted to know when we were hanging out tonight and if we were going to get ice cream.” Mark sat down on the bed leaning his back against the wall, while Renjun and Jaemin shared a look after he’d finished talking, and Renjun went and joined Jaemin on the bed. Jaemin sat up and now squeezed in together, they both looked joined in the middle like two heads with a merged body. He was feeling nervous though he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because they were staring at him suspiciously.

“About tonight, we kinda booked a reservation for this really nice restaurant.” Jaemin said looking apologetic, though Mark didn’t understand why.  
“Yeah? That sounds great,” He said excitedly, they needed this after a hell year at school,  
“so should I dress up?” They shared a look again and now Mark was annoyed to be left out of it, so he asked,  
“What’s wrong?” They shared another look and that’s it. He’s had it; he sat straight and asked,  
“What is it? Why are you both being so weird?” Renjun put his arms up in surrender, and Jaemin exhaled and nodded to him, Mark was about to speak up again when Renjun beat him to it,  
“We’re going on a date Mark,” He said, then he quickly added, “a romantic date.”  
“Okay.” Mark said confused. They’ve gone on dates a million times this isn’t news to him.  
“Without you.” Added Jaemin looking apologetic.  
“Oh” Mark said, he leaned back against the wall. They both joined him against the wall, Jaemin on his right, Renjun on his left. They all sighed together.  
“You’re also going on a date.” Said Renjun finally sounding hopeful. And Mark thought he meant with them, but he didn’t understand why they were acting so strange, unless,  
“Wait, are you guys asking me out? Cause I love you guys but I don’t think it’ll work out and I’m not really-“  
“Oh my god Mark! No! That’s not what we’re asking or saying.”  
“He’s hopeless.” Renjun half screamed, and Jaemin’s hand flicked him on his head behind Mark’s own head.  
“Mark, you have a reservation too. In that same fancy restaurant actually.” Jaemin said nonchalantly.  
“So you’re saying I’m gonna be on a date all by myself in the same restaurant you’re gonna be having a romantic date in?” Mark said while trying to sit up straight only to have both Renjun and Jaemin pull him back against the wall, both linking their arms with him. He was trapped.  
“No, that’s not what we’re saying.” Renjun said with a weird smile on his face. Mark was scared.  
“You’re going on a blind date with my cousin.” Jaemin elaborated. And that was it for Mark. He couldn’t stand all of this. He started and was unable to move because he was trapped but he forgot. So he tried licking Jaemin and Renjun’s faces while they squirmed away, but they still wouldn’t let go. He relaxed back down.  
“I don’t wanna date anyone guys, especially someone I don’t even know.” He practically whispered it. He wasn’t ready, he thought.  
“You deserve to be happy Mark!” Jaemin replied with a soft voice.  
“I am happy!” Mark practically screeched. He was really happy actually. He didn’t need a guy to make him happy, he knew that from experience.  
“Listen,” It was Renjun who spoke this time, “you’ve been on every date we had and honestly we noticed how you look at us sometimes when we’re staring at each other or flirting or kissing or you know being basically boyfriends.”  
“I just think you guys are really cute together.” He said it so sincerely they both snuggled closer to him feeling loved.  
“But something’s changed since last summer break, Mark.” Renjun explained, “We don’t know what exactly changed but we thought it wouldn’t hurt for you to try this. Also, Jaemin’s cousin is really attractive and funny, we think you both will get along since he’s boycotted dating too except unlike you, he agreed immediately when Jaemin suggested it to him.” Mark considered it for a while. It got quiet. The only sounds were the sounds of them breathing. “Did we mention how fancy the restaurant is? And that we’re gonna pay for your food?” Jaemin said this like he was talking to a baby with his cooing voice that Mark hated, but this interested him. Free food. Expensive free food. And next thing he knows is him saying,  
“So I have to like dress up and stuff right?” They both started laughing and jumped on top of him and he started laughing too, thinking what’s the worst thing that could happen?

Mark was told that his blind date is called Haechan. He thought it was a weird name to be completely honest, but so did everyone else here when he told them his name was Mark. He was back home staring at his closet. He’s been staring at it for half an hour now. He didn’t know what to wear. He hasn’t been on a date for so long. And the last time he was on a date it was so comfortable, they both just wore casual clothes all the time. He started to feel the sting in his heart again. He hated himself for missing him. He went to his bathroom splashed some water onto his face and stared back at his reflection and muttered, “You’re ready. You’ve got this. Ok. Let’s get it.” He left his bathroom, went to his closet but this time he knew exactly what to pick, he’s had this outfit for a while but has never touched it, and since it gets a bit cold outside at night he thought why not. He looked at himself in the mirror; white shirt tucked into his jeans and finally he put on the leather jacket. It fit him just right. He looked good. He ruffled his hair and parted it so his forehead is visible. He was ready.

He was told that his date, Haechan, would be waiting for him at his table and that the table would be right behind the bar in the middle of the restaurant, Jaemin said he couldn’t miss it cause his date, Haechan, was wearing an orange bomber jacket.

Mark got into the restaurant and was hit immediately with the smell of meat. His mouth started watering, and his stomach grumbled. He saw the bar, as he passed it he was stopped by a waitress that asked if he wanted a table. He just told her he had one already and she left him to it. He wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. He was nervous. He spotted Haechan’s back and felt a surge of excitement throughout his entire body. His back looked good. The back of his head showed longish dark brown hair that was ruffled just right. His posture slouched but he made it look good. He was sitting legs spread open and both hands on the table clasped. As Mark got closer, his heartbeat was drowning out the noise of the people in the restaurant and the clatter of dishes from the door that occasionally opened into the kitchen.

Mark didn’t look at the boy’s face until he pulled the chair opposite him to sit down on. He was smiling but the smile fell from his face at what he saw. He froze. A familiar pair of brown eyes widened as they met his own. His knuckles whitening over how hard he was gripping the chair. He couldn’t breathe. “Hi.” Said Haechan, his date, but he knew him as Donghyuck. Mark exhaled finally. He didn’t move to sit. Didn’t remove his hands from the chair. ~~Haechan~~ , Donghyuck’s chair shrieked slightly as he pushed it back to get up but before he could Mark said, “Don’t.” He said it like it was a warning but he didn’t know what would’ve happened if Donghyuck did get up. Donghyuck didn’t move to get up though so that spared him the thought. They stayed like that, staring at each other for a whole minute until Donghyuck broke the silence, “Mark, I know this is strange for you, it’s strange for me too,” He laughed after saying that, Mark thought it sounded fake compared to his real laugh, Donghyuck cleared his throat then continued, “anyway, when Jaemin told me he wanted to set me up with his friend named Mark, I just knew it was you and thought it was destiny you know?” This caught Mark’s attention, “No, I don’t know actually.” He leaned forward across the table, his hands still gripping the chair in front of him, ”Please explain to me how it’s destiny Donghyuck?” He basically spat Donghyuck’s name and the other boy flinched. Donghyuck took a deep breath and said calmly, “Look, I get that you’re mad at me but I thought you’d understand tha-“ “Understand?” Mark shrieked at him, he was laughing hysterically now, which was getting heads around them to turn towards their table. “You expect me to understand that after everything we’ve been through last year, everything we said to each other, and after you left without saying a goddamn word, after you left and took my-“ He stopped talking, leaned back and stood straight. Donghyuck’s face looked ashen at how worked up Mark is, he looked surprised at Mark’s anger, which only made Mark angrier. “No Donghyuck, I don’t understand. I don’t think I want to understand anymore. I texted you asking for an explanation to understand, I was so worried, and your only reply was, wait what was it again? I forgot, how silly of me! You can remind me though can’t you?” He asked that last part like he was genuinely curious to know the answer, as if he didn’t already know. Donghyuck knew he was waiting so he recited the words he texted Mark 11 months ago his eyes stinging with tears, “Stop contacting me, It was never going to work out, you were just a-“ He stopped and wiped at his eyes. Mark’s eyes softened for a second, but then his mouth opened and his face changed into a snarl, “I was just a fling. I meant nothing.” Mark finished for him and Donghyuck’s face changed into determination and he was about to speak when a waiter joined them, ”Is everything okay here? Would you like to order?” He asked them. Mark watched as Donghyuck lowered his head to hide his teary face from the waiter, Mark hated how his heart broke seeing him hurt, how it hurt knowing he caused that hurt. His arms almost betrayed him wanting to reach out and hug and console the boy. They didn’t though. They stayed firmly next to him, his hands making fists to keep them from shaking. He turned to the waiter to say, “Actually I was about to leave, this was a mistake, I’m sorry to have wasted your time.” He started walking towards the door before the waiter could reply. Donghyuck wasn’t chasing after him, which was good. He didn’t want to see his face again. But as he thought it he knew he was lying and he hated himself for it. He couldn’t help but let out a sob he’s been holding in for 11 months.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is extremely messy. I just wrote this randomly and thought I'd share it hahaha. Comment to tell me what you think pls xoxo.


End file.
